The New Smurfette
by r0805774
Summary: A stork delivered a special note to a young girl saying she must find the Smurf Village as the girl was looking for the village she gets turned into a Smurfette on the night of the blue moon and becomes discovered by Handy, Hefty and Smurfette. This is my third fan fiction so I hope you like it!:) It's sorta ok though since this has a little bit of of romance btw!:D


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters in this story apart from the ones that don't appear in the actual cartoons, movies and comics.**

It was a calm night, a young girl ventured out into the forest, unaware that her life was gonna change. A large blue moon shone in the lonely dark sky. The girl was terribly lost and at this point she had give up on finding her way back home. Then it began to rain.

"I need to find shelter," she whispered as she ran in an random directions. After about ten minutes she found a dark deserted cave, she gave a huge sigh of relief and dropped her small backpack down on the ground. As the girl was getting her food out of her bag something caught her eye, a weird green glow lurked in the distance. The glowing got stronger and stronger as she got closer to whatever was causing the glow. A big egg like stone stood in front of her.

"What is this-"

CRASH

The girl had been struck by lightning, she was knocked unconscious.

The next morning the girl woke up she had a terrible head ache, but something else didn't seem right, she slowly stood up and looked at her reflection in a nearby puddle.

"OH MY GOSH!, HAVE I BEEN TURNED INTO A SMURFETTE?!," The girl-Smurfette the Smurfette heard a long sound, a weird sound, the sort of sound she had never heard before, the sound got louder and louder, she turned around to see 4 huge grey tree stumps, she looked up and realized it was a baby bird.

"Oh hello there,"

The little bird smiled and picked up the Smurfette and perched her on his head. The Smurfette laughed and patted his head.

It had been about a week and the Smurfette was going for a walk with the baby bird and his mom. She saw a bush of large round berries she smelt it and popped it in her mouth, relishing the taste. Then in the distance she heard talking, she strained her ears and tried to listen.

* * *

"It's so weird!" Hefty Smurf said.

"Yeah, Papa Smurf said that every blue moon something extraordinary happens, and it's been a week, an nothing's happened," Brainy muttered.

"Eh who knows something extraordinary could happen right now," Handy Smurf shrugged.

* * *

"So I need them to take me in I guess," the Smurfette said frowning as she walked back and fourth.

"But why me, why did the storks give ME the map and instructions, -AHH," The Smurfette tripped over a rock and fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

"What was that?," Smurfette asked looking around frantically.

"I don't know,"

"We should go see what that noise was,"

"Oh no, no, no Hefty Smurf what if it's something dangerous-" Brainy Smurf said shaking his head.

"What if it's not," Handy said running off with Hefty and Smurfette.

"Well if you guys get kidnapped or something I'm gonna be blaming all of you!... Guys? ...GUYS!?," Brainy yelled.

* * *

Handy, Hefty and Smurfette find the Smurfette lying on the ground wincing in pain.

"Oh my smurf," Smurfette whispered.

"BRAINY COME HERE NOW," Hefty shouted.

"I think we've found a Smurfette," Handy murmured...

Chapter 2

"Umm hello?," Hefty mumbled. The Smurfette turned around and gave a small yelp of surprise.

"What a second, you guys are the Smurfs!" the Smurfette stammered.

"How do you know that?!," Brainy demanded.

"Were you created by Gargamel?," Smurfette whispered.

"How did you get turned into a Smurf?," Handy asked.

"Whoa, whoa one thing at a time, ok I know about you guys because a couple of weeks ago a stork left this random letter thing by my window sill, saying I had to find you guys," the Smurfette explained handing the letter to Brainy. "And no I wasn't created by Gargamel, while I was looking for your village it started raining so I hid in a cave and I found this egg stone thing and then I got hit by the lightning or something,"

"The Smurf stone," They all said together.

"Come on, we're taking you to the village-"

"No we are not Handy Smurf! We can't trust her, what if Gargamel made her say all of this?!" Brainy accused.

"Well if Gargamel did create me, I probably would've attacked you guys by now," The Smurfette said raising an eyebrow.

"Lets just take her to the village, Papa Smurf will be able to tell if she's a real Smurf," Smurfette said tired from all the arguing.

"Yeah,"

"Ugh fine." Brainy sighed.

* * *

So then the birds took care of me for a while and then I heard those guys talking in the distance and so I went to them and stuff!"

"And when exactly was it when you got turned into a Smurf," Papa Smurf asked.

"About a week ago-."

"And how did you get turned into a Smurf?"

"Well I saw this giant egg stone thing and I went up to it and then something happened I'm not sure I think I got struck by lightning or something and I woke up as a Smurf!"

"And how did you know about our village and that it was in the forest?"

"Well about 3 weeks ago I found a note next to my window, it was delivered by some storks, this one right here!" The Smurfette said handing Papa Smurf the letter.

"Hmmm ok then, this is definitely real, and I can tell your speaking the truth, welcome to the village, um what is your name, I didn't ask, sorry."

"Oh it's A- umm no its, eh just call me oooh I know the Bird Smurfer, since I love birds." The Bird Smurfer said proudly.

"Ok then-"

"But we can't just go around calling her that all the time, she needs like a nickname or something." Brainy interrupted.

"Eh I guess you're right, call me uhh I don't know haha,"

"Well what sorta things do you like to do?," Handy asked gently.

"Well... I like drawing and watching Vampire Diaries and other stuff on Netflix- oh wait you guys don't know what Netflix is..." The Smurfette said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Bird Smurfer we'll think of a nickname for you," Handy encouraged.

"Anyways we'll start on your house soon, but for now you can stay in our 'spare' house," Papa Smurf said.

"Awww Pappy, I was sorta hoping she could stay with me and Nat, Snappy and Slouchy," Sassette said feeling disappointed.

"Your house might be a bit too small, but for now she'll stay in the spare house, but you and Smurfette can show her where it is and help her settle in," Papa Smurf suggested.

"Yipeee!," the pair cheered.

"Well I guess I'll be staying here forever," The bird smurfer said happily.

Chapter 3

"Well this is it!,"

"Oooh it's nice!"

"Well it's getting late so we'll let you unpack and stuff,"

"Ok, thank you guys,"

"Your welcome!," Sassette smiled as she slowly closed the door.

The light haired Smurfette (the bird smurfer) looked around, she hung up some of her hoodies in the closet, she grabbed her sketch book and flipped through, she opened up onto the page that she'd drawn a certain Smurf that had special place in her heart, she sighed dreamily as she laid down on the bed and eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning the bird smurfer woke up to hear Sassette banging on the door, along with Smurfette awkwardly standing behind her. She winced and slowly got up and answered the door.

"Oh hey-"

"Hiya! Bird smurfer, did you get a good sleep?!," Sassette said in a hyper voice.

"Yeah it was great-"

"Good, good anyways we're having breakfast soon..."

"We just wanted to check you were if good and stuff," Smurfette added.

"Oh yeah I'm good," The bird smurfer yawned.

Then a loud bell rang.

"I'm gonna assume it's time for breakfast?"

"Yep it sure is!"

"Lets gooooo," Sassette shouted, as she grabbed both of the Smurfette's hands and ran to the dining hall.

"Good morning Smurfs." Papa Smurf greeted. "How's our newest member?"

"I'm good Papa Smurf, it's really nice here." The bird smurfer said smiling gratefully.

"Sooooo what do you guys like doing around here?"

"We like doing a lot of things, I like writing music," Harmony Smurf said.

"I like painting!," Painter Smurf added.

"I like taking a nap." Lazy Smurf yawned.

"I like giving other Smurfs presents that go BOOM when you open them!" Jokey Smurf laughed.

"I hate everything," Grouchy mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah ok but do you guys do anything as a group?"

"Well we play smurf ball sometimes and sometimes we put on shows and plays,"

"And we have the Blue Moon Festival!"

"It's the best!"

"The year Baby Smurf came we had this huge party, we had cakes and we even had at dance floor, and we all danced together!"

"Woah sounds fun! Wait so you've already had this party?," the Smurfette asked.

"No not yet, we only have it when our special blue moon 'thing comes."

"And so I'm the special thing?"

"You sure are!," Sassette smiled.

"Oh wait I've got another random question!, When will my house be ready?,"

"It usually takes about 1 week to make the house, but then it also takes about a week and a half to make the furniture and paint the house," Handy said. "And then plus before we start building we have to do some rough plans,"

"Oh, I could help you start on them after breakfast!,"

"Sounds smurfy!,"

* * *

"Ok so here are the plans, so you can choose the colour of your mushroom, and you can personalize some other things too."

"Oooh these are cool, do you design and organize all of these by yourself?,"

"Yeah I do, it's what I do best, do you wanna see some of the inventions I smurfed ages ago?,"

"Ok!,"

"So I made this weather smurfing machine and I also made thi-"

"Wait what happened to it?"

"Well some Smurfs got into a fight and the machine went out of control and it broke,"

"Aw, thats a shame, but it I still think it's really cool,"

"And I also made Clockwork Smurf and Clockwork Smurfette,"

"Woah really?! That's amazing!,"

"Thanks," Handy said quietly. "Anyway, back to the plans..."

"Um so for the door, can I have an an bird painted on it?,"

"Yeah sure, that'll look smurfy,"

"So it there anything else we need to do?,"

"Not really, we just have to figure where we're gonna build your house and that's about it, also if you want any extra furniture I can smurf that too."

"Oh ok then, in that case then maybe can I have a built in desk, I do a lot of drawing,"

"Yep, I can put that in!,"

"Ok, umm is it ok if we do the rest tomorrow, I sorta told Smurfette and the Smurflings I was play smurf ball with them,"

"Ok, see you tomorrow!,"

"Ok bye!,"

"Bye!"

The bird smurfer closed the door behind her, "That wasn't so awkward was it?," she thought to her self as she walked off to where the Smurfette and the Smurflings were playing.

**(Just so y'all know this story it's sorta ok towards the start and it's got A LOT of talking, I promise you guys the story is gonna start getting interesting in about a chapter or two:)) I'm trying the best, I sorta build it up:)**

Chapter 4

"So this is literally dodge ball, the only difference is that you guys call it smurf ball?,"

"Yeah I guess, I still find it weird you it that," Slouchy said.

"Yeah DODGE ball, like what does dodge even mean it's a strange name," Sassette giggled.

"Well you can't say much your the ones who smurf smurf in every smurf'n sentence!" The bird smurfer teased, making all of them laugh.

"Ok ...2... 1...SMURF!,"

Snappy and Sassette grabbed all the dodge balls before anyone else could they threw them with all their might at everyone else.

"HAHA I GOT YOU SLOUCHY," Cheered Sassette.

The bird smurfer didn't seem to be paying much attention though she was too busy staring off into the distance, daydreaming about the special some Smurf she had 'liked' for years.

"Earth to Bird smurfer, I got you!," Nat laughed.

"Huh, oh sorry haha ok then," She said walking out and sitting next to Slouchy in the "out" area.

She managed to once again get lost in her thoughts about her special some Smurf.

"We're starting another round," Sassette said pulling on the bird smurfer's arm.

"Oh ok, This time we're gonna beat you Snappy!,"

"Hahaha you never will,"

"Ooooh I have an idea! How about we do Snappy versus the rest of us, muahahaha!," the bird smurfer said, laughing maniacally.

"Ok then, challenge accepted," Snappy grinned.

"3...2... 1... SMURF!,"

"AW HOW DID YOU GET ALL OF THE 'DODGE' BALLS," Sassette whined.

"Hey, don't worry, we've got enough for all of us to throw at once,"

"Hey that's a smurfy idea! That way we'll definitely beat him!" Smurfette exclaimed.

"Yeah!,"

"Yeah!, let's smurf this!," Nat declared.

They all threw the dodge balls at Snappy at once and they managed to hit him 3 times, without any of themselves getting hit. They all gave each other high fives- high fours.

"Even though you managed to beat me I'm still the champion!," Snappy mumbled.

"Oh reeeeally?," the bird smurfer sneered.

"Yeah oh reeeeally?," Sassette impersonated.

They all laughed and joked around happily.

* * *

The bird smurfer went back to her temporary house and did some more drawing, she drew numerous sketches of her special some Smurf, she worked on it determinedly, she wanted it to be 100% perfect, it just had to be. After while she looked down at her drawing, it was finished and it was a masterpiece she held her book close to her heart, hoping that one day that Smurf too might share feelings for her.

Then she heard a knock on her door, she peered out the window.

"Speak of the devil," She whispered as she got up to answer the door.

She felt butterflies in her stomach, a small smile spread across her face, she fixed her hair quickly, she took a deep breath and answered the door.

"Hi!,"

"Hi,"

"Do you need anything?,"

"Oh nah, you just left your hoodie at my place,"

"Oh thanks,"

"Your welcome, so have you been smurfing a good time at the village?,"

"Yeah definitely, it's been awesome!,"

"That's good, I saw you playing smurf ball with the Smurflings, they really seem to like you!,"

"Aw thanks,"

"Just so you know it'll be lunchtime pretty soon,"

"Ok then,"

"Well I better be on my way, if you ever need anything just smurf on my door,"

"Ok, I'll come by tomorrow to do the rest of the plans,"

"Ok then, see you later!,"

"Bye!, Thank you Handy!,"

"Bye!," Handy waved. The Smurfette close the door behind her and gave a heavy sigh, she slumped down onto her bed she grabbed her sketchbook and clasped it to her chest.

* * *

Chapter 5

**1 Week Later**

It had been a week and still nothing had really happened between Handy and the Bird Smurfer, but she was still hopeful, she headed to Handy's house to look over the plans one last time.

"Hey!"

"Hi!,"

"Ok let's have a look at the plans, so it'll be built right here," Handy said pointing outside.

"Yep, right next to yours," she grinned.

"And so it'll be smurfed light pink, with an bird on the door and then a built in desk, a built in closest, then a bed, a chair and a bedside table,"

"Yeah,"

"Oh I think I left the blueprints on the table over there-"

"I'll go get them,"

Just as she was walking to get the plans she tripped over a small wood cutting left on the ground, luckily Handy managed to catch her before she fell over.

"Gotcha,"

The pink haired Smurfette grabbed Handy's shoulders to keep her balance, she looked up at Handy who was looking at both turned pink, the bird smurfer's heart was hammering in her chest, they both looked deeply into each others eyes, she didn't know what was gonna happen, until she panicked. She cleared her throat and stood up quickly.

"Umm so thanks for catching me I guess," she said laughing shakily.

"Your welcome," Handy said still dazed for a moment.

"Um so here are the blueprints," she said handing over the blueprints to Handy. Handy examined them.

"Yep this is good, so tomorrow we could start building?,"

"Huh? Oh yeah that's a good idea,"

Then there was silence, the silence lasted for about a minute.

"Ok time for me to break the silence," The Smurfette said, "The thing is I think I'm starting to... uh well um I'm starting to really like y-... I mean I'm starting to really miss my bird friend in the forest, like I miss him so much and um yeah," she said nervously.

"Oh! Well I mean if he lives in the forest you can go see him, because we have finished all the plans and stuff,"

"Oh ok then, um so if anyone asks where I am, I'm gonna be by the waterfall, ok?,"

"Yeah ok, remember don't smurf too close to Gargamel's house," "Um was there anything else you wanted to say?,"

"Um no,"

"Oh ok then,"

"Ok thanks, bye!,"

"Bye!,"

The Bird Smurfer slowly closed the door, she shook her head, even though she truly missed her bird friend, she knew deep down that wasn't what was bothering her the most.

The Bird smurfer walked to the forest, then she spotted the baby bird from the distance, she ran at top speed at him.

"Oh my Smurf I missed ya!," she shouted hugging the baby bird's beak.

"Hey wait a second.. I should give you a name, I'm such a silly girl for not thinking of naming you earlier, hmm what about Jumbo?, eh no sounds weird, Dumbo? Come on ya gotta love Dumbo, Dumbo is my favorite movie, I've memorized every word spoken from that movie, no? Ok fine what about Jumbo Jr? Huh? That's Dumbo actual name, you don't like that either?! Ok what about Sweetie Pie?,"

The baby bird nodded his head happily.

"Ok so your Sweetie Pie now," she smiled. "Hey um is it ok if I tell you a secret?,"

Sweetie Pie nodded.

"Ok so how do I put this, I think I might, well I have um, ugh come on Bird Smurfer spit it out! Ok so I like this Smurf, and I like him a lot but I don't know what to do, like when I used to be a human they had these cartoons on and they Smurfs were in them and then um Handy because my favorite when I was like 7 but anyways I like him in a different way now, but uh yeah," she sighed.

Sweetie Pie put his wing around the Smurfette.

"And then today this weird thing happened like I just tripped over and then he caught me and for like 30 seconds we were just looking into each others eyes and it was super weird and I don't know, maybe he likes me too or maybe he just thinks we're friends and I can't just ask him and the only way I can find out if he does like me is if I ask him and I don't wanna do that and um well what do you think? Should I tell him?,"

Sweetie Pie nodded enthusiastically.

"I should tell him?!,"

Sweetie Pie nodded again.

"Yeah but it's like if I tell him and he doesn't like me in that way then I've completely ruined our friendship and then I mean if he did like me, and I mean he probably doesn't, then I guess we would become way closer and stuff and like even if I was planning on telling him then how would I do it lie there's so many different ways, like I could tell him straight away or I could hint to him I like him or I could make huge gesture to show I like him or- your bored of my blabbering aren't you?,"

Sweetie Pie nodded as he rolled his eyes.

"I should just tell him right?,"

Sweetie Pie nodded again.

"Hmm ok then, enough of my boringness let's do something stupid together," she laughed as they walked to the waterfall together.

**(Hopefully this chapter was less worst haha, tell me what you think of this story so far:))**

Chapter 6

"Come on Handy!, This is the 8th time I've beaten you!, At this rate Brainy would be able to beat you!," Hefty laughed as he won another arm wrestle.

"Excuse me?! Why does it surprise you that I could beat Handy?! I could beat him on any day thank you very much!," Brainy interrupted.

"Yeah well honestly I was joking I don't think you could even beat Ha-"

"What makes you think that!?" Brainy demanded.

"Umm because you even lost to Lazy, he was sleeping and you still managed to lose!," Greedy said as he walked past.

"Oh yeah you did Brainy! Remember? I do because you got all smurfed up about it-." Clumsy exclaimed.

"Yes, yes Clumsy I remember," Brainy said rolling his eyes.

"I still don't understand how you lost!," Hefty teased.

"I wasn't ready ok?!," Brainy shouted.

"Oh really?!,"

"I hate oh reallys." Grouchy grumbled in the background.

Just then the Bird smurfer came back.

"Hey y'all what are we talking about?," she said smoothly.

"Oh we were just talking about the time Brainy lost to Lazy in an arm wrestle,"

"WAIT WHAT?!," she gasped.

"Yeeep, Lazy was in the middle of a nap and for a joke we thought it'd be funny if he tried to arm wrestle him, and he still lost!," Jokey laughed.

"Wow Brainy," she giggled shaking her head, "Now I'm a naturally weak person, I mean smurf, I wanna make a bet." "How about if I can beat Brainy in 12 arm wrestling matches then he has to give me a basket of smurfberries and if I lose I give him a basket of smurfberries, deal?,"

"DEAL,"

"Ok." Hefty said, "3...2... 1... GOOOOO!,"

Several Minutes later

It was down to the final round, Brainy had managed to win 2 times and The Bird smurfer had won 6 times, she needed one more win in order to win the whole thing.

"3...2... 1... SMURF!,"

Brainy was using all his strength, so was the bird smurfer, she was so close, she was determined, this was getting very intense even the Smurflings came just to see, then she used all of her strength and managed to push Brainy's arm down. She had won.

"YES," She yelled, "YES I WIN!"

Brainy frowned.

"I still bet you 2 times-"

"YEAH BUT I BET YOU 7 TIMES, eh anyway you owe me a basket of smurfberries, so HAH," she smirked as she walked back to her house, giving everyone high fours.

Handy smiled at her admiringly in the background.

"Well, you've been awfully quiet haven't you?! Handy Smurf!," Hefty sneered.

"Huh what n-n-no I was just-"

"Aw come on Handy, I know that look,"

"What-"

"It's the look of love!," Hefty laughed as he walked off.

* * *

Chapter 7

Handy stood still for a moment, was he in love? He remembered the times when he'd stare out the window thinking of her, he though of all those times she came over to his house, he never really noticed, maybe Hefty was right? He walked back to his house, so he could gather up his thoughts.

* * *

The bell for dinner rang and all the Smurfs ran into the dining hall.

"How are my Smurfs going?," Papa Smurf asked.

"Goooooood," they all said.

"Hey Pappy?,"

"Yes Sassette?,"

"You know how we always have that blue moon party, well The Bird Smurfer _is_ here so when will we have it?," Sassette asked.

"Ah yes, the blue moon festival, hmm why don't we have it tomorrow night? Greedy, you could start the food tomorrow and we could all decorate the village,"

"Yay I can't wait Pappy!" Sassette cheered.

"Maybe could we have some pretty dresses for tomorrow night?," Smurfette asked.

"Ah I knew you were gonna ask, I already smurfed some outfits for you 3," Tailor said.

"Woah guys brain wave," The bird Smurf said. "I've just thought of a name for me, FINALLY, Yasmin!,"

"Yes that sounds good!,"

"Yeah I like that!,"

"Sounds smurfy!,"

"Now, what should I make for tomorrow night?," Greedy asked.

"You should make smurfberry pie," Nat suggested.

"Yeah it's very smurfy!," Smurfette agreed.

"And you should smurf up some cake too," Clumsy added.

"And some strawberry tarts!,"

"Ok then, tomorrow is gonna great!," Greedy said.

* * *

The next day all the Smurfs got the village ready for the party, the Smurflings blew up the balloons, Greedy prepared the food and the rest of the Smurfs hung around banners and ribbons.

"Wow our balloons look amazing don't they?," Sassette said proudly.

"Yep, they sure do, awesome job guys!," Yasmin smiled. "Now I've gotta go take a look at our outfits, do you wanna come Sassette?," she asked.

"Yeah! Ok then," Sassette replied.

"Ok Smurfette this is your dress, I-,"

"Oh my Smurf this is absosmurfly amazing! Wow I love it!," Smurfette exclaimed, giving Tailor a hug. Smurfette's dress was a white ball gown covered in flowers made with little gem stones.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Tailor grinned shyly. "Now Sassette this one is your one,"

"Jumping jack rabbits it's so cool, I mean even though it's sorta like a dress I still love it!" Sassette said happily. Sassette's outfit was just her usual pink overalls, but instead it had a skirt at the end, with sparkly ribbon around the edges.

"And now Yasmin, this one is yours,"

"Oh my gosh, this is stunning, this is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen thank you so much, it's amazing," Yasmin gasped.

"I'm so happy you like them, well see you guys tonight!" Tailor smiled.

"Bye!," They all said together.

* * *

Yasmin walked back to her house, this was absolutely too much for her, she really loved the dress, but the thing was she didn't want to wear it, she'd never really liked wearing dresses, and she didn't feel like herself in dresses, she sighed and traced her hands around the soft fabric, when she got to her house she slowly closed the door behind her and carefully laid the dress down on her bed.

**(Here's an extra scene I wrote, since the story skipped a couple of chapters I decided to a little about what happened in that week)**

"Ok everyone this is Bird Smurfer's new Smurf, look," Tailor said.

"DRUM ROLL!," Sassette declared.

The Bird smurfer walked into the dining hall, they all oohed at her new outfit.

She had a pink cap on her hat, she had pink crop top with skirt and the flower logo on the front and she had colorful sparkly shoes to match.

"Whatcha think?," she asked, walking in circles.

"It's so smurfy!,"

"I love it!,"

"I love it,"

"It's so cool!,"

"It really suits you!,"

"Woah," Handy said under his breath, the bird smurfer accidentally made eye contact with Handy, they both smiled at each other and looked down and blushed.

"Hey you've gone really red!," Doctor Smurf said, "Are you sick? Do you have a fever?," he said feeling her forehead.

"Huh no I'm good don't worry!," she said, embarrassed.

"Yeah you've turned into a tomato!," Snappy laughed.

"Excuse me mister!" she laughed, "Trust me I'm fine, I just uh,"

"Just what?,"

"You know what I'll give a check up right now just in case,"

"No really I'm-" she said awkwardly.

"Hey Handy, you've gone really red too!" Nat exclaimed.

"He has! I think you two are both sick," Doctor Smurf said.

"We-we're fine, don't worry," Handy said going even more red. They two looked at each other and awkwardly smiled at each other as Doctor dragged them to his place for a check-up.

* * *

**This chapter is gonna be extra long, I'm just posting a tiny bit its so I don't abandon the story, it took me so long for another chapter also because of damn sister of mine lol, the rest will come in later:) This is only "teaser"**

Yasmin stared at her reflection in the mirror, she could barely recognize herself, she looked so different. She loved the dress, but she didn't love being in it. She brushed out her hair and looped her special necklace that had a tiny little bird sitting on a pearl around her she heard a knock on the door, she answered the door.

"So I just wanted to just see how everything was going, you know have a talk, Smurfette to Smurfette."

"Um ok then,"

"So you know how there's gonna be a dance and stuff, well... I bet there's some Smurf out there that you wanna have a slow dance with."

"Umm?,"

"Do you though?,"

"Why do you wanna kno-"

"Aha! So you do like one of the Smurfs!,"

"I never said I did,"

"Oh I can tell you do, now who is it?"

"Trust me I don't have a crush on anyone here,"

"Aw come on sure you do,"

Then they heard Sassette banging on the door.

"ARE YOU GUYS COMING?!," Sassette yelled.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming," Smurfette said opening the door.

* * *

Chapter 9

**I thought I'd put this much so it wouldn't be too long, brace yourselves its a long chapter.**

All the Smurfs gathered to the middle of the village, it didn't really seem like a party.

Then Yasmin finally yelled.

"WAIT GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA STAY RIGHT THERE!," she declared, as she stumbled off. She came back with a strange device, they all crowded around her, looking at the weird black brick in her hand, she pressed a button and the screen lit up.

"Woah, what is that?,"

"I've never seen anything like it,"

"Literally everyone had these when I was a human, it's called a phone, you can do lots of things with it, now the reason why I got it out is that I thought we should have some music in the background to start the party, ya know?," she said opening spotify, she cranked up the volume and started playing her playlist.

"Yeah this probably sounds weird to you guys but this is like modern day music I guess, this is the stuff humans listen to, oh yes this one is the best, it's called Ghostbusters!," she winked.

She walked over to where Handy, Hefty, Clumsy, Brainy and a few of the others were.

"Oh hi, Yasmin!," Handy exclaimed.

"Hi!,"

Yasmin saw Hefty whisper something in Handy's ear, she raised an eyebrow.

"Aw are you guys keeping secrets from me?," she said sarcastically.

"Huh, what no!," Handy said going pink.

"He can't even act cool about it!," Hefty laughed.

"Oooh gossip!," Yasmin smirked, "Come on, spill the tea!,"

"Yeah Handy!" Hefty said nudging Handy.

"Yeah come on Handy!," Clumsy said.

"Handy just tell us or I'll tell Papa Smurf, you know Papa Smurf always says-"

"Ok, ok he's gone super red now that's enough," she laughed, even though she really wanted to know.

"Well um, this music is interesting," Clumsy laughed, cutting the silence.

"What do you mean by interesting?," Yasmin laughed.

"Well the language and tune is weird," Brainy said.

"This is the sort of stuff people listen to, you'll be surprised by how many people love this song,"

"I don't even get it, it's literally just saying these days, these days over and over again," Hefty said, confused.

"Yeah that's just the chorus, the verses say other stuff to ya know," she said grinning. "Oh the song finished,"

"Yep!"

"What's this song?," Handy asked.

"Oh this one is like a song from the 80s, it's really good,"

"Well it sounds a bit creepy, it's literally saying every breath you take and whatever, I'll be watching you, what kind of song is that?!," Brainy remarked.

"It's a actually a good song, thank you, in Stranger Things Mike and Eleven slow danced to this,"

"Stranger Things?!,"

"Who and who?!"

"Um slow danced?!,"

"Ok Stranger Things is a super good Netflix show, Mike and Eleven are characters in it they are like the best and the cutest couple of the show, AND a slow dance is a like a dance you do as a couple,"

"How do you slow dance?" Clumsy asked.

"Ummm weeeeeell," "So you stand it front of the dude you wanna dance with and then um you like uh yeah it's complicated," she said going pink.

"Hey um so me, Clumsy and Brainy are gonna go get some punch," Hefty said.

"Oh uh ok.,"

Handy and Yasmin stood quietly.

"And then there were two," she smirked.

_"Oh can't you seeeee, you belong to me, my poor heart aches-"_

"Are you ok Yasmin?" Handy smiled.

"Huh oh yeah just you know this song is good,"

"Hey uh... why don't you show me how to do that slow dance thing," Handy suggested out of the blue.

"Yeah, yeah ok,"

They both walked to a quiet corner of the dance floor.

"Ok SO, I'm just gonna put my hands here," she said, placing her arms by his shoulders.

"And you put your hands uh... well um... here," she said blushing, as Handy put his hands by her hips.

"Now you just sorta stand here I guess,"

"I feel like there's more to it," Handy shrugged.

"Well most of the time when people slow dance, they're all in love and all like OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU! LET'S GO GET MARRIED!" she said making Handy laugh, "but I guess since we're just um friends so it's different,"

"Hmm, you why don't we get married right here right now?!," Handy joked.

"Oh my gosh yes, I love ya Handy," she mimicked, "We're like so in love right now,"

"Wow we're such a good pretend couple,"

"I know right,"

They both gazed into each others eyes and smiled.

"You look really nice in that crop top dress, you know?," Handy said softly.

"Oh thanks, I've never been much of a dress fan,"

"Well I think it looks really nice,"

"Hey look," she said taking Handy's pencil from behind his ear and tucking it behind her own. "I'm you know!" she said cheesily, Yasmin had always been awkward and naive when it came to "flirting".

"You know uh well I get this feeling we-"

"Get along super well?,"

"Uh, yeah, like sometimes it feels like we're more than friends," Handy stammered.

"Like best friends-"

"Uh yeah, but I don't know, when I talk to you and whenever your around me I get butterflies in my stomach, and I don't know your always so quirky and funny, you fit in well here and I really like you,"

"Well that's a coincidence, because I get those feelings too," she murmured, leaning closer to Handy.

"I think I know what we're both thinking," Handy whispered in her ear.

"Same," she whispered back.

This was it, Yasmin thought, they were most definitely gonna kiss, she had wanted this for ages, "Every breath you take," continued to play softly in the background, they're lips were a millimeter away, they were standing so close that they could both hear each other's hearts beating, this moment was going to be perfect, nothing could ruin it...

"Eww what are you doing!," Snappy yelled.

"Are you guys gonna kiss?!," Sassette said disgusted.

"Um no," Yasmin panicked, taking a large step back.

"Then what were you two doing?," Slouchy interrogated.

"I was uh just talking to Handy,"

"More like making out," Snappy jeered.

"Hey excuse me, I wasn't even close to kissing him!," Yasmin snapped, as a coy smile spread across her face. "I just needed to whisper something in his ear,"

"What was it?,"

"Nothing-,"

"I don't believe you," Nat smirked.

"Me either, have fun making out with Handy," Snappy said grinning, as they all walked off.

Yasmin turned back to Handy.

"The nerve of some people," Yasmin said laughed.

"Yep," Handy agreed.

"So um where were we?,"

"Well I think we were about to you know-"

"Hey guys we're back!," Hefty said.

"Oh... what took you guys so long?," Yasmin said quietly.

"Oh we just went and talked to Smurfette and the Smurflings for a little while,"

"Oh, ok then,"

Hefty whispered something in Handy's ear again, and Handy whispered something back to Hefty.

"Guys again with the gossip," She teased.

"Handy you know you should just tell us," Hefty said, purposely making Handy feel awkward.

"I have told her, until we were interrupted," Handy said quietly.

Yasmin frowned, _who was her? It had to be me? Right? It made sense, he was telling me something and we did get interrupted. _Yasmin thought to herself.

"Oh yes! I love this song!," Yasmin said happily.

"What is this one about?," Brainy said shaking his head.

"Well this one is about I dunno being broken I guess,"

"What do you mean?,"

"Listen to the lyrics, _These are my people these are my friends, she grabbed my face and that's when she said, I like that your broken, broken like me, maybe that makes me a fool,"_

"The tune is catchy isn't it?,"

"Eh I guess,"

"I think it is,"

"I don't understand how you humans liked this sort of music!," Brainy frowned.

"It's the best song, and you can't stop me from liking it!," Yasmin protested.

"Well, I like it," Handy said.

"Me too," Clumsy agreed.

_I like that your lonely, lonely like me, I could be lonely with you._

Just then the Smurflings came by.

"Hi!,"

"Oh, hi Smurfli-"

"DID YOU KNOW YASMIN AND NEARLY HANDY KISSED?!," Snappy yelled.

"Snappy!," Yasmin said through gritted teeth.

"Yasmin was just whispering something in my ear," Handy blurted.

"Yeah, exactly, that's nothing like kissing someone!,"

"Hmm I don't believe you two," Hefty grinned.

"Trust me we didn't kiss, I swear!,"

"How close were you two standing?,"

"All that matters, its Yasmin and Handy nearly kissed," Slouchy yawned.

"Um, first of all me and Handy didn't kiss, second of all, it doesn't matter," Yasmin said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey why I am hearing you kissed Handy?!" Smurfette sneered.

"No-no, I most definitely didn't kiss him,"

"Hmmm," Smurfette 'hmm' as she walked away, along with the others, once again leaving her alone with Handy.

**To Be Continued...**

Chapter 10

**Hello y'all I am so sorry buuut I just could not believe bothered to have finish the story... I'm just seriously busy I felt like I'd dragged too much with this:/**

Anyways I decided to tell you what was planning on have happening in the story. It's going to be a happy ending.

SO Yasmin introduces her pet bird Sweetie Pie to Handy and instantly Sweetie Pie already knows that he was the only one Yasmin was in love with and the whole time he tries to get the two together, by doesn't work.

One day Yasmin was playing with Sweetie Pie and while they were playing hide'n seek with each other, Yasmin then gets captured by Gargamel and Sweetie Pie flies to the village with alarm trying to find Handy to tell him what happened, since he can't speak. After a confused process they had to realize that Yasmin has been kidnapped by Gargamel and they have to create an elaborate plan on how to get her back, but Handy had the most ideas- since he was the most determined to get her back, with the plan works Yasmin is all like "Oh my gosh y'all saved mee so muchhh..." and the Smurfs explain that Sweetie Pie was the one who told them and that Handy was the one that came up with all the ideas and whatever annnd then FINALLY for the first time Yasmin kisses Handy right on the lips and its all so cute and stuff and at the end they're finally a couple for the first time 3

**This is actually 2 other Yasmin stories in mind so here's me telling you what happened here, right now,**

So my other story was gonna be about Yasmin being kidnapped **ONCE AGAIN **and Gargamel cured her, with her ends up having this strange episodes that happen usually at night when she's alone, if it do her eyes have to ho red and has no idea what she's doing right now and goes out of control. So they all go to Homnibus to find out the cure is love or not, and so the love and kindness from the people Yasmin cared about the most was gonna cure her sooooo, she becomes cured and Handy and Yasmin's love for each other grows and aw.

AND so the final part of the story was a sweet little ending to the whole series and so it's now Christmas and Handy proposes to Yasmin and they get married.

* * *

**~Jenny**

The End.


End file.
